The present invention relates to a device for continuously feeding medicine in the form of tablets or capsules one by one into a wrapping device.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-34620, a medicine feeder is disclosed which comprises a container provided with a feed cylinder at its bottom and a pillar-shaped rotor rotatably mounted in the feed cylinder. The rotor has a peripheral flange formed with a plurality of cutouts. Capsules or tablets are guided into the cutouts and discharged from a feed opening formed in the bottom plate of the feed cylinder one by one as the rotor rotates. With the prior art medicine feeder, since the cutouts are formed at the peripheral portion of the rotor where its peripheral speed is the highest, each cutout passes over the feed opening in an instant. Thus the capsule in each cutout is often trapped in between the cutout and the feed opening or fails to be discharged into the feed opening.